mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/VC.0085-3
'千里眼: Senri-gan' 里:Li is a traditional Chinese unit of distance, like mile. It was a distance which a man can go by 300 - 360 paces on foot. The count of paces depends on when and where this unit is used. Length of one pace also. '里 : Li (unit)' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/里 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Li_(unit) : The li (Chinese: 里, lǐ, or 市里, shìlǐ), also known as the Chinese mile, is a traditional Chinese unit of distance. The li has varied considerably over time but was usually about a third as long as the English mile and now has a standardized length of a half-kilometer (500 meters or 1,640 feet). This is then divided into 1,500 chi or "Chinese feet". : ... : The Chinese proverb appearing in chapter 64 of the Tao Te Ching and commonly rendered as "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step" in fact refers to a thousand li: 千里之行，始于足下 (Qiānlǐzhīxíng, shǐyúzúxià). The greatest horses of Chinese history – including Red Hare and Hua Liu – are all referred to as "thousand-li horses" (千里馬, qiānlǐmǎ), since they could supposedly travel a thousand li in a single day. '千里馬 : thousand li horse' https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/千里馬 千里 (A thousand li) is about 1,000 * 0.4 or 0.5 Km = 400 or 500 Km. I suppose... From Kyoto to the west, Yamaguchi or Fukuoka. To the east, Chiba or Fukushima. It takes about 7 or 9 hours by car using some highways. In Japan, the meaning of the length of 里 was sometimes changed. The latest unit means a distance which a man can go for a hour on foot. It is about 4 Km (3.927 Km). So that, 千里 in Japanese means about 4,000 Km. ロシア・アナディーリ(Anadyr, Russia)、ロシア・クラスノヤルスク(Krasnoyarsk, Russia)、モンゴル・ホブド(Khovd, Mongolia)、ラオス・ビエンチャン(Vientiane, Laos)、ベトナム・ハノイ(Hanoi, Vietnam), etc. '２都市間の距離と方位角 : distance and azimuth angle between two cities.' https://keisan.casio.jp/exec/system/1315820022 'Keisan Online Calculator' https://keisan.casio.com/ 'Clairvoyant' By the way, 千里Senri:a thousand li/Ri means not only long long distance about space but also about time when it is used with 眼Gan:eye(s) in Japanese, such as a Clairvoyant. '■Examples' : a person who can observe events at which he or she is not present, called clairvoyant - EDR日英対訳辞書 遠方での出来事を見聞きできる人 : The man claimed to be a clairvoyant, and said I would get married next year. '' - Weblio英語基本例文集 その男は千里眼を持っていると言い、私は来年結婚するだろうと言った。 ��Most of mothers often claimed it to her daughters every year...I suppose... :-D : ''Fukurai, having believed in her clairvoyant power, presented the result of the experiment in an academic meeting of psychology. - Wikipedia日英京都関連文書対訳コーパス 千鶴子の透視能力を確信した福来は、この実験結果を心理学会で発表した。 : These suspicious details brought forth a strengthened negative tone of the press to her clairvoyant power. - Wikipedia日英京都関連文書対訳コーパス この不審な経緯に、新聞は千鶴子の透視能力について否定的な論調を強めて行った。 : Many of them who claiming themselves as 'Senrigan' (clairvoyant) came to Chizuko including Ikuko NAGAO, as well as the rush of those requests of clairvoyance. - Wikipedia日英京都関連文書対訳コーパス 千鶴子のもとには、透視の依頼が殺到したほか、長尾郁子を初めとした「千里眼」の持ち主だと名乗る者たちが続々と現れた : He seemed to see her in the midst of such obscurity, that he was like a clairvoyant, seeing rather with the mind's eye than with ordinary sight. - D. H. Lawrence『馬商の娘』 彼の眼に、彼女があまりに危うい朧ろな姿に映るのは、あたかも彼が、普段の眼によらず、心の眼で見澄ます、神秘の力を得た者と化したかのようだった。 'Clairvoyant' https://ejje.weblio.jp/content/Clairvoyant '馬商の娘 : The Horse Dealer's Daughter - D. H. Lawrence' http://trounoir.ohitashi.com/dealer.html 'Open Shelf' https://open-shelf.appspot.com/ '■Synonyms' precognitive, second-sighted, clairvoyant : 未来を予見するさま foreseeing the future clairvoyant : 自然の知覚の範囲を超えてものを知覚する perceiving things beyond the natural range of the senses clairvoyant : 千里眼の力を持つ人 someone who has the power of clairvoyance Category:Blog posts